Upheaval
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: The world of pokeom is upheaved around the world. Mewtwo's plot to eradicate all trainers and creatw a world of pokemon, by pokemon, for the pokemon, has begun and it seems as though no one can stop him...or can they? WARNING! CONTAINS CERTAIN MATURE THEMES! SW, AR, etc. Author's note will explain, but seriously guys n' gals, read at your own risk...


**A/N: Just an errant challenge that's been swimming around on the site for a long time now, a challenge from an author who has long sice left the site but is a personal friend of mind. He's asked me to keep his name anonymous in case any of you come hating on him for this. Anywho, NOT MY IDEA! Also, mature material is contained within. Sort of a commisioned work, as a result of a bad bet I lost. This is not the kind of stuff I normally post mind you...! I made a STUPID bet with my friend, Sean, saying I'd write one story about whatever he wanted if he could make ten baskets in a row. This was while he was drunk mind you. As I was quite sober at the time, I didn't think the bastard would actually be able to do it...**

**So if you aren't into certain *ahem* themes...don't bother to read. If ya'll don't like it, I swear, I'm never gonna post this sort of stuff again...Anway, enjoy Mewtwo's Rebellion! This fick is major crack, btw.**

_"The rebellion has begun."_

_~Sabrina._

**Rebellion**

In hindsight, angering one of the most powerful pokemon in the world wasn't the wisest thing to do. And when one considered said pokemon had been engineered in a lab, made superior in every way to is predecessor in every conceivable way, there was even less reason to rouse its wrath. Genetically, mentally, physically. Mewtwo was superior in all these things and more. Ordinarily, she would've stood little chance against such an unimaginably powerful pokemon, but today, she cared precious little for chances.

"Why are you here?" she asked the pale creature, though a small part of her already knew the reason. "Mewtwo?"

"I see no reason to answer your question." As advanced as it was, it was only natural that this pokemon was capable of human speech. "You are merely a stepping stone in my plan." Such a response was only natural, she supposed, given the pokemon's violent tendencies. Unfortunately, it was also natural for Mewtwo to hate its creators and all pokemon trainers with a burning passion. So when someone_-anyone-_elected to anger it, the consequences often proved most dire.

Sabrina and her pokemon were about to find themselves on the wrong end of that rage. But she'd be damned if she didn't go down fighting. She'd be damned if she consigned her partners to the same fate as the other pokemon beyond these doors. Because Mewtwo wasn't here for idle chit-chat, oh no, its purpose was far more sinister.

Word had reached Saffron City merely an hour before the riots started.

The world was burning.

Mewtwo was leading a revolution, a rebellion, recruiting pokemon, turning them from their trainers and to his side. It was just as he'd said; she was merely a stepping stone in his path to world conquest. But this stone would not be stepped on lightly, so long as she was blessed with her pyschic talents.

"Take this!"

Poished metal and broken hinge squealing in protest, the doors were summarily seized by her mind and wrenched from their posts; several tons worth of solid steel hurtling toward the pokemon's exposed back. In that same instant the floor itself shattered, sharts of deadly glass lashing out and upward in an attempt to bifurcate the overzealous pokemon. Faced with an assault on both fronts, Sabrina permitted herself a small smile of assurance. Even Mewtwo, with all its power, couldn't possibly deflect such a strike.

Mewtwo swatted both aside as though her efforts were but a bothersome breeze and turned them against her. It was only with a monumental effort that she was able to nudge either aside. Glowing eyes oozed derision, both at her and her defiance; narrowing in contempt as the pokemon extended a three-fingered hand.

"Is that all?" It scoffed derisively. "Truly, the talents of humanity are most feeble indeed."

His eyes glowed a sinister sapphire.

_"My turn."_

The world's foremost psychic could only cry out in pain as she found herself wrenched from the floor and into the ceiling. Stars-entire planets-exploded before her vision as she greeted the floor again, her body, pressed prone against the shattere glass and debris. Cutting her. Digging into her skin. Even as she realized her own helplessness, Mewtwo beckoned, and her body obeyed, rising into the air. He held her aloft with the power of his mind alone, sneering up at the pathetic human who dared oppose his soon-to-be regime.

"Do you know how it feels?" The pokemon asked, conversationally, "To be trapped within the infernal device that your kind calls a pokeball? To be made small and helpless, utterly incapable of doing anything? Forced to watch and wait in utter silence, susceptible to the whims of your master? Giovanni tried to force such a fate on me," And here he smiled cruelly. "And it did not end well for him. However, his attempt to confine me, lent me the most interesting of ideas." He seemed to consider her for a moment. "I suppose you'll do."

"W-What?"

Mewtwo gestured toward Sabrina, its face full of contempt.

"Now..._minimize."_

Despite her own peril, the psychic scoffed.

"Nonsense. You doesn't know such a move, and even if you did, it couldn't possibly be used against me-oh!"

She stole a glance at her sleeves; froze, as she watched her hands slither into the fabric. Looking over at her hands, she stared in wonder as she watched her hands recede completely inside the arms of the stocking, until the fabric drooped down slightly at the ends. Although the stocking was made of nylon and was stretchable, even Sabrina could see that it wouldn't be long before she slipped out of the stocking without any help. Already, one side of the collar was approaching the end of her shoulder, and would be drooping off the side, while the other was about halfway down her collar.

If Mewtwo had eyebrows, it would've arched them.

"You were saying?"

"W-What madness is this?!"

"Madness?" The psychic god inquired, gesturing lightly at the gym, burning to the ground around them. "This is not madness. It is merely a method to incapacitate you. To make you experience what my kind have experienced." Experience and Incapacitate indeed! She felt her body slip from her clothing, her glasses quickly over took her nose as it slid down her face. Her hair rapidly flowed down from her head, swaying and curling around her diminishing form even as she struggled to fight the strange technique.

Even as her body betrayed her.

It was the most incomparable feeling, being held there, aloft, compressed from every angle. As if a pair of giants hands were holding her, shaping her, molding her body like clay to their every whim. Sabrina had no words to describe it; because there were no words to be said. Sabrina opened her mouth to protest, to wield her powers, but nothing came. Another tingle spread through her body, and as Sabrina watched, she was able to see how her feet began to recede further into the stocking.

Shivers coursed up and down her spine now, launching her body into a fit of epileptic shudders. Those giant, invisible hands kept pushing, prodding, poking at her, until she stood no more than a mere three feet. She gawped up at him, clutching at her clothes in vain even as they threatened to swallow her whole.

"What have you done?"

Mewtwo smirked.

"Know your own powerlessness and lanuish within it." He turned to leave.

"W-Wait!" Sabrina pleaded. "Y-You can't leave me like this!"

"I can do whatever I please, human." The psychic pokemon retorted. "Give my regards to the elite four...assuming you make it to them in your condition." The last sight she saw was that of its mouth twisting in a cruel sneer, the last she heard was his laughter, and then he was subsumed by light. Leaving her alone amidst the burning gym. Her gym. Her town in ruins, her pokeballs weighing against her clothes, weighing her down, a horrible choice had to be made. Make for the door to warn the others, risk the wrath of the intruders outside...or resolve to save herself.

It was with no small amount of shame that she chose the latter.

As she ran back down the hallway, a shiver ran through her body and she gasped in surprise as the legs of her body stocking slipped over her shrunken feet to trip her up. Crap. She had to make it outside. She must. A burning beam crashed to the floor mere feet behind her, eliciting a startled yelp from the shrunken woman. Gasping and choking on the cloying smoke she struggled back across the gym, gingerly threading through the fire and the flames, making her way to the concealed trapdoor she'd kept beneath her throne in case of such an emergency. She never imagined she'd actually have to use it in such a situration. Tiny fingers fumbled at the latch for what felt like an eternity as another shiver seized her body, her clothes tenting around her as she neared the two foot mark. Damn that Mewtwo! She'd make him pay for this...

Oh, how she'd make him pay!

**A/N: Aaaaand there you have it. Mewtwo's finally lost it and decided that pokemon should be the ones to rule, not the trainers. And its rebellion has begun en mass in kanto! Sabrina is his first victim, being that she too, is psychic, so...whose next? My buddy hasn't bound my hands in that aspect at least (grumbles), whereas Mewtwo's method's of torment, promise to be most painful for any of those who dare to stand in his way. Review if you want, as I'm not particularly proud of this one, but a bet is a bet...one I'm never making again. I guess you could vote for the next victim if you'd like...**

**R&R! *shrugs***


End file.
